FairyTales and Myths
by XbuttonsX
Summary: They were monsters like never before. And they wanted what they came for - they wanted Roxas.


**FairyTales and Myths**

Might make a few more installments, unrelated to eachother.

**Summary- **They are creatures of Fairytale and Myth but they exsist. And they are hungry. Too bad for Roxas that Demyx finds him truly delectable.

**Disclaimer- **Don't own much. Hardly own the property. It's ma dads. :D

**Warnings - **Blood, violenge, gore, yaoi, language, bipolar chars. fairytales

**Pairings- **AxelDemyx, Onesided AxelRoxas, Onesided DemyxRoxas

**Explanation - **They're not Twilight Vamps or anything much, really. Just ... crazy demonlike things. They still look normal though. And if you're confused about how the scenery looked, I have pics up on my facebook (Sam xbuttonsx). I based it off of my bottom road. It was kinda really creepy when I was coming up with this, because I was either bored or upset or both and so I went for a walk and it was raining. I was basically doing what Roxas did. And I swear I saw/heard something in the tres. Sooo creepy! :O

**xXx**

"Look! See, Axel! Look! Just watch him! Isn't he perfect? Didn't I do good? Tell me I did good." Demyx pleaded with the redhead beside him as they hid in the bushes, the light drizzle falling down on them through the tree leaves that loomed above them. Axel stiffened when he watched the small blonde merrily moving along the dirt road within eyesight of his house, so carefree and lost in the sounds coming from the little white cords that plugged into his ears that he couldn't feel the four eyes taking him in hungrily.

"How long have you been watching him?" Axel refused to take his predatory eyes off of the happy-go-lucky kid. Demyx almost let out a happy squeal, knowing that by asking that, his superior was pleased with him.

"A couple months. It's been hard. He doesn't come outside much. And when he does, he's never alone. But toda-" Demyx was cut off when the redhead's superior smirk left to leave his lips in a stern line, signaling to the blonde to shut up before he was disposed of, which Axel wasn't below doing. Having gained silence from the blonde beside him, he focused his lusty eyes on the blue-eyed boy sloshing through the puddles in the road. Demyx stopped watching the kid to stare up at his elder, hoping to gain some sort of recognition from him.

That was always Demyx's least favorite part about their hunts. He didn't get any of the affection that he normally received from the dominant creature - because that's all they were, creatures of horror and fairytales put to flesh, yet to be caught by something as petty as a human. But in the lust of seeing someone so pure and perfect, Demyx was put on the sidelines. He knew that he was Axel's and Axel would always return to caring for him after the prey had been dealt with. He knew that that was how it had always been and how it always would be.

"Can I go get him now?" His question died in the air, causing something in his chest to hurt. Knowing that that was how the younger was going to feel, Axel placed his hand in the midst of his counterpart's blonde mess of spikes. Demyx whined quietly, moving his head under the long fingers to feel more contact. He knew that he was acting like a dog, but he didn't care. He needed Axel. So the quicker Roxas died, the quicker he could go be rewarded for his find.

"You stay here. Just watch him."

"But what if he starts to head home?"

"He'd be home alone anyways, no? Both of his parents are gone for the day. You made sure of that yourself, now, didn't you?"

"Y-Yeah, they're gone off to work."

"Good. Now, hush. I want to watch him a little longer."

"If you watch him any longer, you're gonna wanna take him home," the blonde pouted, craving to just run from the bushes and mutilate the object of his superior's eye. But he knew that he would be severely punished if he went against Axel's words. He didn't want to be punished for something like that. It wouldn't be all that great.

He hated the fact that a devil's smirk appeared on the redhead's lips. "You know, I think it might just be a little too late. I want to hear him scream, Demyx. I want to hear _something_ scream. It's been so long. Since I wouldn't want to hear you screaming. Shit."

Roxas had stopped in his dancing through the mist, staring straight ahead, straight where the two were standing. He cocked his head to the side and Axel drew in a sharp breath, feeling Demyx cringe beside him. It wouldn't really matter if they were caught, but he was looking forward to watching the human a little longer. He could easily overpower the weak boy with just a glance. Said weak boy stepped forward, but found his foot covered in water.

"Ooh, that's cold!"

Axel let out a short puff of breath at the sound of the boy's voice. "God. I want him, Dem." The blonde creature whimpered slightly, feeling his body begin to shiver. Something dropped in his stomach and he wanted to do anything in his power to get the attention on himself for once, even if that meant doing things that could potentially get him in trouble. He pressed himself to the elder, leaning up and running needy lips against the elder's pale neck, pressing kisses to the leathery skin there. A low warning hiss began to build in the elder's throat, but Demyx refused to stop, running his tongue over the skin to try and coax the redhead into forgetting about the human blissfully unaware of their presence.

"Please," the blonde begged. He knew what was coming so he held his yelp back when Axel slammed him away, knocking him back into the springy branches of the tree. The leaves shimmered and he was sure that the endangered blonde would see them and then Axel would be even more furious. "You're supposed to want me!" He cried quietly from his wall of trees. "I'm yours, not him."

"Demyx-"

"Don't! Please! I just want you to pay attention to me!" Axel huffed, smirking, going back to watching the human boy still playing in the water puddles that lined the dirt road.

"You think I would pay more attention to you than food? Really? What would make you so special?"

Demyx scowled, moving to wrap himself around the elder once more, locking his fingers on the redhead's chest, pressing his face into his back. Axel tried once to shake him off but allowed him to stay when he knew it would be useless to try and deter the younger. "I'm yours. Forever. Remember? As long as we're alive, we're together. That's how things work. That's what makes me more special than Roxas." They were quiet for little while, Axel watching with pure hunger as Roxas started to unlock a dam with his toes, releasing water from the puddle, having lost interest in whatever he had believed to be just off the side of the road. "I don't want you to want to fuck him." Axel sighed, knowing he would get no where with his lover. When Demyx had his mind set on something, he would stick with it for as long as possible.

"But just look at him, Dem. Watch him."

"I have been watching him! And I know _why_ you would want him! He's better than me in every way! His hair is blonder, his eyes are bluer, he's not whiney, _he _wouldn't be holding you back from me, _he's_ not needy."

"He'll die. That's something that is worse. Even if I did take him, he would die eventually."

Demyx felt that something in his chest tighten again, stealing away his breath. "That's the only thing? Is he really better than me?"

He didn't get his answer as Roxas leaned forward, back to them both, moving so that all they saw was his behind. Demyx screwed his eyes shut, strengthening the hold he had on the other, knowing that if Axel _really_ wanted to, he could easily plow through the younger, weaker being. But all he did was step forward, a growling hiss slipping through his teeth. "I want him, Dem. I want to pound him into the ground! I want to hear his _screams_, Dem! Let me, please!" The blonde _almost_ faltered at hearing the begging note in his lover's voice, but he forced himself to hold firm. Roxas was moving again, away from them. Axel was shifting in the blonde's embrace, so Demyx loosened his arms slightly. Axel let out an infuriated growl before shoving the blonde back into the trees once more, this time following him. He pressed their lips together angrily, grabbing the younger roughly. But Demyx was pleased. He had finally gained the elder's attention, even though he knew that this show of aggression was just Axel's way of relieving some of his anger. Demyx didn't mind. He almost let out a small squeak when the tree he was against snapped, only being a tiny limb. Axel's tongue left his mouth when he tumbled to the ground, panting.

"W-We can ... go cut him off now. I know where he's going. On that little path by the pond. He'd go through there." Axel didn't move, instead glaring at the blonde at his feet. Demyx looked away; rubbing at the back of his neck where the tree had ran up against his tough skin. He was fidgety, knowing exactly what to say in order to get the elder's gaze away from him, even if he didn't agree with it. "And ... you ... can do whatever you want with him. I ... I got my affection." Axel stuck his hand out as a sign that he wanted to help the younger up. When Demyx was on his feet again, Axel pressed a softer kiss to his lips. "I'll go through the trees, kay? And you'll cut him off from behind? I wanna talk to him for a bit. That way you get to hear his 'amazing' voice." Another kiss was this time left on his forehead before Axel stepped back through their cover of trees and took off after the human boy.

Demyx took off in the opposite direction, not caring when sharp, whip-like branches slapped at his face. Nothing was worse than a punishment from Axel. The branches felt like nothing more than wind to the determined blonde, finding his waiting spot with relative ease. He could see the misty path while being covered with more of the leaves and branches of the trees that covered the whole of the giant field. Roxas was just stepping onto the path, dancing to some unheard music in his ears. Demyx waited until the younger blonde was only a few feet away before stepping out of the bush.

Roxas' cerulean orbs grew wide and he drew in a startled breath, causing the creature's mouth to split into a demonic grin, his eyes narrowing to a predatory slit. He let his arms go open to show he had no weapons, hoping to relax the younger - just slightly. "Don't worry, Roxas. I just want to talk."

"H-How do you know my name? W-Who are you?" The younger blonde started to stumble back, but was gripped by long, strong fingers. He gasped when he felt Axel at his back, horror running over his features.

"I told you not to worry, Roxas. Because _I_ just wanted to talk. Him, now, I'm not sure what _he's_ gonna do." Demyx stepped forward, his black cloak billowing out behind him, his black, knee-high boots glistening with the dampness. "I've been watching you, Roxas. And because of that, you're going to die here. Don't try to hurt us. Something as weak as you wouldn't be able to do much. Here, look, kick me in the shin." Roxas just gaped at the much-taller blonde baring down on him. When the smile began to slide away from the creature's face, Roxas trembled, striking his foot out, howling out in pain when it felt like he had just kicked a solid brick wall. "See, can't hurt us. So, you're screwed."

Axel licked his lips behind his prey's ear, causing Demyx to cringe. Since Roxas could only see what was in front of him, he began to panic, knowing by pure instinct that the real danger was the thing holding him. "Demyx, look at me." Warm breath ran over the younger blonde's neck, a shiver rolling through him. Demyx looked anywhere, but at the redhead, knowing exactly why he wanted to be watched. "Demyx." It was with shimmering, aquamarine eyes that Demyx looked upon the redhead.

"Ahh! Wh-What are you doing! D-Don't do that! Please!" Roxas cried out when he felt a tongue run along his neck.

"F-Feels .. different than Hayner, doesn't it? It _hurts_ you, doesn't it?" The tears gathering in the teen's eyes and his whimpers of pain were evidence enough. "See, Axel. I told you, you can't keep him. Remember, we're meant to kill these ... things. Look, blood. You taste it, don't you?" Roxas was sobbing now, too scared to even fight against the monster that held him.

"Wh-Why? I-It hurts! Why?"

"Why does it hurt when he licks you, even though he's trying to get you hard, but it's not going to _work_?" Demyx stuck out his tongue in front of his rival. "Feel it. Tell me what it reminds you of." Roxas shakily did as he was told, gasping when he made a small cut on his finger when he brushed it along the elder's tongue. "A cheese grater, no? Humans are so fragile that it just rips through them. But our kind is tougher, our skin being able to withstand something like that." Demyx moaned as he could taste the blood, knowing that there were so many good things to come, if Axel would just stop torturing the kid.

"Wh-What are you?"

"Nightmares. Demons. Fairytales. I've heard them all. Once Iheard _vampire_ so I made that man's death _really_ slow. So, you tell me. What are we?"

Roxas cried out from the pain as Axel began sucking on a new patch of skin. "Axel, c'mon, please? I wanna have a conversation with him! This is why I don't like you being with me when we hunt."

"You say that like you're the boss of me, Dem-yx. I could kill you, got it memorized?"

"But you wouldn't 'cause you like my ass too much," he hissed under his breath before turning his eyes back onto the blonde in the redhead's claws. "Anyways, what are we, Roxas?"

"Creepy, horny stalkers?" He gasped out, trying to get his neck away form the creature behind him. Axel gave a laugh, pressing his hips against the younger's to prove that he had been at least a little bit right. Demyx just rolled his eyes, smirking.

"See, Dem. I wanna keep him. He's funny to boot."

The smirk disappeared at the redhead's words. "I'm sorry, Roxas." Demyx backed up a few paces, shaking his head, betrayal lining his features. Roxas felt the horror washing over him, knowing that the one thing keeping him at least a little bit safe was backing away from him. Demyx couldn't meet those bright blue, horror filled eyes. "Do what you want with him. If he survives ... I guess ... I guess he can ... I-I'll ... go make sure ... no one ... comes for him." Demyx sounded like he was about to cry, and he knew that he probably would.

"Demyx! Don't go! Please, save me! Please!"

"Why would I save you? I'll be eating you soon enough."

"No! No! _No_!" Roxas screeched, trying to break loose from the redhead's grip as Demyx turned his back, going around the bend in the trees, sitting in the wet grass, facing the pond, picking at the grass to take his mind off of the boy's shrieks as he was shoved to the ground. Demyx knew what each new scream meant and he felt the tears of hurt, anger, betrayal, and jealousy slipping down his cheeks. He was shaking, curling in on himself. He didn't even notice when an elderly man came hobbling up the path towards him.

"You there! What the hell is going on? It sounds like someone's dying by bloody murder down here!" Demyx stiffened, glaring at the man. Another scream came from around the bend and Demyx cringed.

"Because that's what's happening. And if you don't want to be next, you should leave."

The man just looked at him in stunned confusion. A snarl ripped over the blonde's features when he began to hear the redhead's grunts mixed in with the cries of pain. His insides boiled and he sprang to his feet, horrifying the old man. He crossed the distance in no time flat, gripping the stranger by the throat. He knew it to be Roxas' uncle that lived across the road. He saw more than felt his fingers denting into the old man's throat while his eyes bugged out. He tried to gasp out a call for help, but no sound came. His hands were up and trying to pry away the blonde's but there was no use. He was quickly losing consciousness. When Demyx was satisfied that the man's breathing had stopped for good, he tossed him to the ground. Even if he still had an appetite, geezer-flesh tasted horrible. He just needed to kill something.

Axel gave a loud grunt, causing Demyx to cringe. He knew what that grunt meant. He'd heard it before, but only used on others. Which meant that Roxas wasn't going to be worth his time to bring back with them. If they were worth it, Axel would cry something out. Demyx waited just a little bit longer before going back around the corner.

"I killed an old man. I don't know what you'd wanna do with him, but, I killed him." Demyx's tone was monotone as he took in the scene, wincing when he noticed Axel panting on top of the younger blonde. Roxas had tears rolling down his cheek, the other pressed into the muddy grass. He could only make a little bit of noise, only crying out softly when Axel pulled out of him, leaving him covered in blood and grass. "So?"

"It was good to hear the screams. You can kill him now." Axel had yet to look over at his blonde, straightening himself and pulling his tight, black pants back up to rest where they were supposed to. He only looked up when he realized that Demyx hadn't moved. "Dem? ... Why're your eyes ... so red?" The creature turned his face away, falling down to his knees in front of the blonde that had no more horror to gape at him with. "Demyx?"

"Just shut up, would you? You don't understand and you never will! So just shut up and let me end his suffering! He's too weak to be able to go through that again and frankly, I don't want him to. So, Roxas, it'll be okay in a minute, okay?"

"D-Dem..yx..." The elder blonde ignored the stunned expression on his lover's face when Roxas hushed his name.

"You don't want to live anymore. Trust me. I know from experience. You'll just end up dying in a few days anyways. You'll be in excruciating agony if you don't let me kill you right now." Demyx pulled the blonde into his lap, brushing away some of the tears rolling down the dying boy's cheeks. Even though he had begged himself not to, he had grown a little attached to the boy while watching him. So, first glancing up at the redhead, Demyx pressed his lips to the younger's, not daring to use his tongue, knowing that it would just hurt the younger more. Roxas didn't respond, though Demyx knew that he wouldn't, so he moved from the younger's mouth down to his soft, soft throat. He'd never actually taken in how soft a human's skin was until now. "It'll be okay soon." And Demyx bit down, feeling his teeth slide easily through the younger's neck. Roxas gave a small gasp, cringing, but didn't fight the elder.

Feeling the blood beginning to pulse into his mouth, Demyx sucked, drinking it down, sucking as hard as he could so that it would end as quickly as possible for the young teen. When it was nothing more than a trinkle, Demyx pulled himself back, his eyes resting on the elder.

"There. He's dead. Happy?"

Axel glared down at him. "Never ... do that ... again," he hissed, but Demyx didn't cringe away from the tone, instead hardening his eyes at the elder. "You kiss no one but me, understand?" Demyx's hold on the dead blonde in his arms tightened as he tried to keep himself brave. "No one!" Axel shoved him back, toppling him down onto the grass. Demyx refused to react even though he knew that it would only fuel Axel's growing anger. The taller creature pounced on him, gripping his throat. "Tell me that you will never do that again! Promise me, Demyx!" Demyx still refused to speak, even though he could feel his lungs beginning to burn with the pressure on his throat. "Demyx!"

"Maybe ..." The pressure was dulled a little so he could speak. "M-Maybe now you'll realize how bad it hurts. To see the one you love being openly intimate with someone else. It hurts, doesn't it? Of course, or else you wouldn't be trying to kill me right now."

Axel stared down at his lover for a moment before scowling, releasing his neck and shoving him hard into the grass. Again, Demyx refused to show his emotion as Axel stood. "C'mon, we're going home."

"I'll meet you there. I need some alone time."

"Go hungry then." Axel hoisted the corpse up off the ground and onto his shoulder. Demyx watched him disappear onto the road before taking off full speed to the meadow that they called home. Demyx just sat there, letting the soft drizzle brush over his face. All he wanted to do was scream. He knew that it was pointless to try and get through to the redhead, but it was always worth a try. They were stuck together for the three-hundred-some-odd years they would be living if Axel didn't kill him first. He really didn't feel like going off to find a new lover, that being nearly impossible.

Something took hold of him and he really wanted to just feel water all over his body. He heard the sounds of the stream running out of the pond and he suddenly felt very driven to dive into the water. He shot up, stripping out of all his clothing as he went, naked by the time he jumped into the cool water.

**xXx**

"Axel!" Demyx called from the edge of the clearing, watching Axel stiffen. So he had been so immersed in eating his meal that he didn't notice the blonde? Ouch.

"You came back?" Was the response he gained. He could tell that Axel was trying very hard to keep his emotions in check. He didn't turn to face the blonde.

"I guess. But I'm worried. This could go one of four ways."

"What could?"

"Look at me! I don't want to talk to your back!"

Axel turned and Demyx was surprised by the lack of blood around his lover's lips. Roxas was laying there, still dead but untouched other than the wounds he had received in life. Axel had waited for him. "What could go four ways, Demyx?" Demyx hated looking down at his lover. It made something in his stomach churn. It just wasn't right. But he had to suck it up.

"Four ways my life could go right now. One, you could welcome me back with open arms and never gloat again that you've fucked someone other than me. Two, we could sit down and eat and just continue on with you hurting me every time you see someone that turns your crank. Three, you could scream at me to leave and never come back and I would have to do as you say. Or four, you could attack and kill me right now and end all my suffering. So, which is it, Axel? What do you want to do right now?"

Demyx waited patiently for the answer, tapping an unknown beat on his elbow with his arms crossed, leaning with one foot resting against a tree. Axel sighed, standing. He moved slowly, sluggishly, something Demyx had never seen before. He felt like Axel was approaching with caution, almost afraid that if he moved too fast, Demyx would run from his life forever and never come back.

"D-Dem ... Don't go. I woudn't be able to live without you."

"Then don't mess around with others. I don't like to share." Axel reached out his hand, but Demyx pressed himself back into the tall tree. Dropping the hand instantly, Axel sighed.

"I'll try to behave."

"Not good enough. You have to tell me that you won't. For sure. Do you know how bad it hurts? It hurt you really badly when I kissed Roxas, didn't it? Imagine what it would have been like listening to me _fuck_ him! I killed that man because I was furious that it wasn't me you were doing that to." Axel had a look of utter defeat on his features, something that scared Demyx far more than any threats upon his life. "Do you promise?" Demyx only had to wait a moment for his answer.

"I promise."

"Then you choose option one?" Axel nodded slowly. "Good." Demyx pushed himself off of the tree, gripping Axel's shoulders. The redhead looked up just in time to have his lips captured in a kiss. Shocked, it took him a few seconds to realize what was going on, but when he did, he wrapped his arms around his lover, pressing them closer, pressing his tongue against the younger's lips, moaning when he was taken in hungrily. Demyx was the one to back away. "C'mon, let's eat, before it gets cold."

Axel smirked, pressing one more quick kiss onto his lover's lips before moving away through the clearing.

**xXx**

**The End**

**xXx**

Poor Roxas. What'd you think?

~xbuttonsx~


End file.
